We're Square
by redh
Summary: Did you ever wonder how Jack and Bootstrap met? A young boy gets in some trouble and gets help from a stranger. AU i guess. there arent any spoilers for the movies. MAY25 is almost here!


**A/N: This is a back story to _Why_, my other story. You dont have to read that to understand this one though. There are more to go along with _Why _and this one. They are going to be there own little universe.**

**A/N: I updated this story and added more to it to make it better. I hope you like it. I like it better than the original. If you want the original I could send it to you. **

**Sadly i dont own the characters. :(**

**Happily... MAY 25 is almost here!!!!! AHHH**

**Enjoy**

**We're Square**

It was a muggy night in Tortuga. It was dark, rainy, and one of the colder nights in the Caribbean. But the young boy didn't care. He needed to get some money. He ate an old piece of bread earlier that day, but he needed more. Nobody was giving him any so he needed to get some on his own. This wasn't very different for him. He's been doing it for the past year.

None of the people in the bar noticed the little boy walk into the room. Little boy means just that…little. He stood less 5ft and probably weighed what someone 4ft should weight. His hair hung around his face as he weaved his way through the hoards of drunks. Once he spotted a man with a coin purse in clear view, he went over. He just about got it when the guy turned around.

"Hey! What do you think your doin?" He yelled. Nobody bothered to look. It wasn't an uncommon show.

Without a second thought the boy grabbed the purse and ran out of the bar with the man trailing right behind him.

The boy must have taken a lot of money because the man wouldn't let him get away. The lad ran through the streets of Tortuga trying to lose the guy, but it didn't work. The man caught up with him in an ally and grabbed him by the arm. The boy struggled to get away. He tried punching and kicking, but it was no use. To stop the child, the adult roughly pushed him against the wall. The boy stopped as his vision got blurry. He did all he could to stay conscience. It was hard because he was starving.

When the boy's vision stabled, he got a good look at the guy. He stood almost 2ft. above the boy and probably 100 pounds more with a lot of muscle. "Where's my money?" The guy asked angrily. The boy didn't answer. "Tell me or I'll knock it out of you." He threatened. The Boy still didn't answer. The man was just about to hit the boy when he fell to the ground.

Bill was walking the streets of Tortuga minding his business when a boy ran right past him almost knocking him over. "Little brat" he murmured. After the boy, though, a grown man passed him and actually made him stumble. Bill knew an unfair fight when he saw one so he decided to follow and help the boy out. Just at a glance you could see the difference in body size and knew the boy didn't stand a chance.

When Bill got to the ally, he saw the boy thrown against the wall. He slowly and quietly walked to a bunch of broken boxes and picked up a piece of wood. He silently made his way behind the guy. Bill pulled his arm back at the same time the man brought his back. Bill was quick and whacked the guy over the head with the wood before he could hit the small kid.

The boy slid to the ground and crunched into a ball to protect himself. When nothing happened, he moved his hands and looked at the newcomer in front of him.

"Are you alright?" Bill asked the boy, who couldn't be more than nine or ten. He put his hand out to help the boy up, but he didn't take it.

The boy pushed himself up against the wall. "I'm fine sir, thank you."

When the boy stood up Bill got a good look at him. He had an unhealthy look to him. His bones could practically be seen through his torn clothes. He was probably naturally a smaller build, but he really didn't look good.

"How old are you, lad?" Bill asked

"Seven." The boy replied quietly. He didn't like being studied by the stranger, even if he did save his life.

"You're only seven?" Bill asked in disbelief. "Why don't you let me walk you home? It's getting really late."

"No that's ok. I don't live far." The boy said avoiding Bill's gaze.

Bill watched the boy for a moment before it hit him. "Do you have a place to stay, kid?"

"No, Sir" was the barely audible reply.

This wasn't actually a surprise to Bill. It's not unusual in a place like this. But this boy reminded Bill of himself when he was younger. That's when he got an idea.

"Have y..? Lad?"

He wasn't there. The boy ran off when Bill was lost in his own thoughts.

_1 week later_

Bill was in a bar playing, cheating, cards with another pirate. Once the pirate found out he decided Bill should be up against a wall. Before the first blow landed, the pirate felt something in his pocket.

He turned around and grabbed the arm of a little boy. Bill took the distraction as a blessing. He pushed the guy back, grabbed the kid and ran out of the bar.

They stopped when they got to an ally way. "It looks like he didn't follow." Bill said as he tried to catch his breath. He looked at the kid behind him. The lad looked like he was about to fall over. "That was too much action, huh?" Bill asked as he steadied the boy. He carefully pushed him down on a crate near by.

"I haven't eaten today. It will pass." The boy assured.

Bill recognized the voice and took another look at the boy. He smiled a little. "You're not very good at pick pocketing."

"I am when I want to be." The boy said, finally looking at him.

"You did that on purpose?" Bill asked in shock.

"You save my life, I save your life. We're square." He said and then started to walk away.

Bill wasn't going to let this happen again so he grabbed the boy by the arm. He saw and felt the boy tense at the touch. "Have you ever been on a ship?" He asked quickly and let the boy go.

"No sir."

"Have you ever wanted to be?"

"Oh Yeah! I've always wanted to be." He said with eyes big and bright at just the thought of being on a ship.

"Is that so? Well, I'm going to be taken off in the morning. What say you about joining me? I think we need a cabin boy."

"What kind of ship is it? I've heard stories that cabin boys don't get treated that well. I would rather die here than be put into a story about a young boy on a ship full of lonely men."

Bill was taken aback by the strong words coming from the boy. It was very insightful. "They won't hurt you. The crew is quit respectable for pirates."

"Pirates" The boy looked amazed. "You're a pirate?"

"Aye, is that alright with you?"

"That's more than okay with me." The boy looked like he just won a handful of money.

Bill smiled. "You will have to get used to being pushed around.. New guys are always pushed around. But that's how you get started." Bill told him.

"Is it okay with the captain?" His eyes widened. "Are you the captain?"

Bill gave a soft chuckle "No, I'm not the captain; I'm the first mate."

The boy thought about this for a moment before standing up. "Well then, let's go. We don't want to keep anybody waiting." He started to walk, but stumbled, and would have fallen if Bill didn't catch him.

"Why don't we get you some food first?" Bill found his place next to the boy and led him to a different bar to get some food. "After you eat, I'll show you the ship. Her name is the Black Pearl."

"The name sounds familiar."

"It's a famous ship. It's the fastest in the Caribbean."

"Wow"

"I'm Bill Turner, by the way. What's your name?"

"Jack Sparrow."

**Review Please (gives puppy dog eyes)**


End file.
